Secret Guardian
by dreamer779
Summary: It’s very difficult to stay innocent in such a world. What about being alive? Her gang was send to that town in order to save everyone. It was her mission. She never failed any mission. but she fell in love with him. Full summary inside.


Hello there. A new story by me. I got inspired suddenly and tried to write something. I liked the idea, so decided to share it with you.

I hope you'll like it!

**Full Summary - **It's very difficult to stay innocent in such a world. What about being alive? Her gang was send to that town in order to save him. No matter what cost. It was her mission. She never failed any mission. This one was no difference. She will give anything to keep him unharmed. And it has nothing to do that she fell in love with him. The time is almost up.

**Rating** – M.

**Genre** – Supernatural, Adventure, Romance, Humor, a bit's of everything.

**Disclaimer **– _I Don't Own "__**Naruto**__"._

**Important **– English is not my first language, sorry for my mistakes.

* * *

_Secret Guardian._

_(by dreamer779)_

Prologue

She watched white crystal ball, flowing on the water surface. She saw clearly how kids played in some weird sand box, throw balls and running after each other. Laughing. They laughed all the time.

She couldn't understand them. What was so funny? Wasn't the whole point in this weird game is to run as fast as you can, so no one will catch you? So why on earth would they laugh hysterically after being coughed? What's so funny about that?

'_People are weird…'_ she thought thousand time.

The sigh in a ball suddenly changed. She watched carefully. She now saw a boy – a man more likely – of her age. He was sitting on a bench, looking at the sky, murmuring something under his nose. He was beautiful. Pale skin, black hair and obsidian eyes. His gaze was somehow troubled and she couldn't help but wonder what happened to him.

She heard a sharp knock on the door. She hurriedly pushed crystal under the blankets of her bed and walked to open the door.

"Neji." She smiled politely. "What is it?"

The said man nodded in greeting. He was wearing all black, his long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail at his back. His light purple eyes shone in dim light as he watched her.

"_He_ want's to talk to you."

The woman dropped her smile and became all business. She nodded.

"Right. Give me a second?"

Neji didn't say anything else, just nodded and turned a bit to the left, ready to walk away.

She turned to her closet and pulled out a long black coat and put it on. She then turned back to Neji and walked out the door. She fixed her collar so now it hid half of her face. The woman locked the door and followed Neji, who was a good few meters ahead.

"So, do you know what's all about it?" she tried to start a conversation, even knew she will definitely fail, for the one person who Neji talked to wasn't her. He respected her, thought. She was higher (in ranks) then him, so he – willing or not – couldn't ignore her.

"No. All I know is that there's new information about_ them. _Probably a new mission." He guessed.

"I see." She nodded her head and followed him in silence. Neji walked fast, so she had to be cautious to keep in track.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Anko. She wore the same black cloak that hid her face, head bowed down. She respected this woman – she was her sensei after all.

Anko catch up to them and walked along side with her. She turned her head a bit and smiled at Anko, who returned her smile. They didn't exchange any words as they walked.

The three of them reached huge wooden door. It was about 3 meters high and looked terribly heavy. There was that ornament on it. It was like a circle with another's half in a middle of it, on the left. The all had it tattooed somewhere on they're body's, as a sigh. The only difference was that the one on the doors was about two meters in diameter.

She stepped forwards and the rest took a step back. She touched the sigh and it started to glow in light blue. She pushed a bit harder and doors opened with a loud creak. They all stepped inside and doors closed with a bang.

Anko and Neji took a few steps ahead and bent down on one knee, head down. She took a step ahead of them and bowed her head, but didn't bent.

"You called?" She asked.

The were facing a tall, strong man. He was looking through the window, but everybody knew that he couldn't see a thing.

"I've been waiting for you…Sakura-hime." He said quietly and turned to them.

The said woman – Sakura – lowered her collar and nodded to him again. Her long pink hair half hided under her coat and held in a high ponytail, some straps falling in front of her face and framing it nicely. Her jade eyes shining in a dim light.

" Anko-san, Neji-san." He said to each of them. The three of them lifted they're heads up.

"Please, take a seat." He nodded to other end of the room, were a desk and four chairs stood. They all walked to them and took they're right places: Sakura in the middle, Neji and Anko on each side of her.

"Thank you, Daiichi-sama." Sakura thanked and bowed her head once more.

Daiichi smiled at her and walked to the left. Just as he stopped, right in front of him appeared his work desk and black leather chair. He sat down on it and turned to them. He lifted his right arm and on a plane wall appeared a screen.

"A new mission for you." He said and the screen lit up. "First of all, some bad news. Hunters found a way, to get into the real world.'

Sakura felt shivers run down her legs. This was bad. Especially in _this_ time.

"That's nor all. They have already started to hunt. They're in there for only three hours now, but they're fast: in first hour they killed 5 people. Overall - 27 in three hours. That's a huge number, as you can see. "He was unbelievably calm. "I'm afraid that numbers will increase twice in another hour, that's why you'll have to move out fast."

Sakura nodded, still looking at the screen. She saw.

She saw the way one of the hunters hilled a pregnant woman. He had no mercy. He tortured her. The hunter ripped out her fingers, one by one. Woman screamed in agony. He then broke her arms and legs, she still stayed conscious. He then tore off her clothes and stuck kunai in her stomach. Then repeated the action 12 times. Woman was already dead, but he didn't stop. He rip out her eyes and pushed them inside her mouth. The hunter then raped her. The left.

"Stop them. No matter what cost. Especially him."

The screen lit up again and Sakura's breath almost stopped. That was the man she saw earlier on the crystal ball. She took a deep breath again.

"His name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. He's Hunters main target. Sakura." Sakura turned her face to him. "This ones for you. You'll be his guardian. The rest of you, with a help of Sakura of course, will be protecting the rest of citizens."

The two nodded.

"Five man team. The three of you and other two. It's your choice to whom take. I'll be sending 2 more teams in near by villages. You'll be leaving immediately. Dismissed."

The three of them nodded and stood up.

"Sakura. "Sakura turned her head to him. "Stay for a second."

"Hai."

Anko and Neji left the room the other second. Anko closed the door behind her, glancing at Sakura worriedly. She, in return, smiled, and nodded a bit, resuming her that she'll be fine.

"Sakura. This is important mission. Don't fail."

"I never failed." She laughed a little bit. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

He smiled at her. Daiichi took a scroll from his desk and throw it at her.

"It's your mission details. Be sure to inform the other two members of your team. Leave when you're ready, just hurry."

"Right."

Sakura bowed her head to him and walked to the door. She was a few steps ahead of the door, when she stopped. Doors glowed again and opened themselves. She walked out and heard as the doors closed.

Sakura walked back to her room. She packed her stuff in a black bag and put a seal on crystal ball. She then hid him in a locker under her bed and locked it.

'_Just in case…'_ She said to herself.

Sakura sat on her bed and started to read the scroll Daiichi gave to her. She knew she packed fast and the others probably didn't even started yet. Those two had to get other two members of her team, explain the mission to them and all. She began to read.

It took less then a minute to read everything and when she was finished, Sakura stood up.

She fixed her collar and walked out, scroll in hand. She walked in a meeting room and sat down. Just then the doors opened again and in walked Neji with Tenten. She smiled at Sakura and bowed her head. The two of them took a seat next to her, on Sakura's left. Right after them, Anko and Kakashi came in. He bowed to Sakura and took a seat on her right.

"I already told Kakashi about the mission." Said Anko, when she sat down near him.

"Tenten knows too." The said woman nodded.

Sakura nodded.

"I see then. Daiichi-sama gave this scroll with mission's details. Be sure to read them." All four nodded and Sakura gave the scroll to Kakashi, who started to read, Anko leaning over his shoulder.

"I got a question." Said Tenten.

Sakura turned her head to her. "What is it?"

"The mission… will we work on a disguise?"

"Yes, we will have to pretend that we just moved there from some other town. Daiichi-sama already rented us a house, were we will stay. Also, we will have to find a job, so nobody would get suspicious. All the details are in the scroll." explained Sakura.

When she finished talking, the scroll was already in Tenten's arms. Sakura turned her eyes to Anko and Kakashi.

"No questions?"

"Everything's clear." Said Anko and smirked at Sakura.

Kakashi nodded.

"Did you all packed everything?" asked Sakura.

"Hai." Repeated Kakashi and Anko, while Neji and Tenten just nodded. They were too into the reading.

"Good then. Daiichi-sama asked us to leave immediately."

The two on her right stood up and walked to the door, Sakura right behind them. Neji, after both were finished with reading, stood up and walked to the door.

Sakura's team, whom everybody just called 'Yuki', walked into the garden. That garden was in the middle of whole building. Even thought, the sky was dark and only dim light lighted the insides of the whole base, garden was in a bright light. Event thought there was no sun or lamps.

All of the team's members were wearing the same black cloaks. They stood in a circle with Sakura in its middle. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and started to do some hand sights.

She then whispered.

"Shunshin no Jutsu." (_Body Flicker technique.)_

In a puff of smoke all of them were gone.

* * *

In the same time Daiichi was watching them through the window. Even thought he was blind, he felt. He felt they're chakra disappear from the garden and re-appear somewhere far.

He sighted.

"Be safe…" he whispered under his breath and sat down on his chair.

* * *

**N./A. **– So, how was it? Tell me you're opinion;

Review? Please?


End file.
